The Encounter of a Lifetime
by TVDgirl013
Summary: This story is set before the pilot episode of The Vampire Diaries. It is about Stefan trying to find out who Elena is and how she is connected to Katherine. The story is told in Stefan's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

** The Encounter of a Lifetime**

Chapter 1

It was the first time I have been back to my home of Mystic Falls in fifteen years. I have come back to see my home, and to see my nephew, Zack. He lives in the boarding house by Wickery Bridge. Over the course of a century, generations of Salvatores have lived in that very home. Over 161 years of existing, I have seen people age and eventually die, while I remain a seventeen year old teenager.

It is nice seeing Zack, even though we do not have a close relationship. I know that he does not fully accept vampires. It is understandable, since he lost his entire family due to vampirism. While I am home, I go to my bedroom, where all of my important possessions are. As the years pass I see everything around me change; music, literature, culture. it is nice to go somewhere that remains the same. In my bedroom, my personal journals are stored. I have been writing in journals ever since my childhood in the nineteenth century. Writing in these journals has always been important to me, because they enable me to write about my memories, and memories are too important to forget. Our choices, actions, and relationships shape who we are, and it is good to have records of them.

While I am in Mystic Falls, I must feed. I have to go to the woods to find animals to feed on to remain alive. It is in a vampire's nature to feed on human beings, but I have made the decision to sustain from human blood a long time ago. After I turned, I fed on human blood and relished in it. I did not think about the repercussions of my actions. All I thought was my desire to drink blood and the power and feelings it brought. It was not until I met my best friend, Lexi, that I realized that I could live my life a different way as a vampire. In 1912, my temptations for human blood overpowered me once again, and I went back to the lifestyle I swore I would never have again. I once again became a true ripper with no humanity. When I fed, I was so immerse in it, that I would black out and wake up in places that were unrecognizable. I killed so many people, which I can never have enough sorrow for. Fortunately, Lexi helped me and convinced me to turn on my humanity. She aided me into overcoming temptations. During the time I was a ripper in the 1920's, I found an antique necklace in a club in Chicago. I kept it, and when I finally found my way back, the necklace symbolized hope. Hope that I can be a vampire who does not kill innocent people, and even in my darkest times I can come back the other end. When I found my way, it was then I made the vow to only drink the blood of animals, so I would not become the person that I despised so much.

While I am on my way to the woods to feed, I hear a party full of teenagers at the falls. Teenagers nowadays are so different than how they were in the 1860's. Now, teenagers act more freely and they do not have to grow up so quickly. I remember when I was just a teenager. I had many friends and a family. That all changed when I was seventeen years old.

When I got to the woods, I heard a rabbit eating. I ran with as such speed as possible, snatched the bunny and fed on it.

The second I was done feeding, I heard a car go off the bridge. I heard screams, and ran as fast as I could. When I got there, the car already submerged in the water. I dove into the water, and saw a man and a woman in the front seat. The man was still conscious, and as I swam toward the side of the car he was at, he pointed to the back seat, gesturing that I save the person in back. A young girl was in the back seat. I pulled her out of the car and out of the water. I immediately went back into the water to try to save the other people in the car. I entered the car. Neither of their hearts was beating. They were dead. I went back to the surface and to the spot where I put the girl. I looked at the girl and she looked exactly like Katherine!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How is that possible? Katherine has been dead for 145 years! I heard the girl's heartbeat. It was slow, but there was a heartbeat. Could this girl be Katherine? If it is, than that means Katherine became human again. I have never heard of a cure for vampirism. There could be. Before I met Katherine, I did not think vampires existed. Another scenario is that this girl is not Katherine, but she is the spitting image of her because she is in the same bloodline as Katherine. I need to know if this is Katherine. If it is not, than I need to find out why this girl looks exactly like Katherine. But first, I have to take this girl to the hospital. I carried the girl and I ran to the local hospital using my super speed. I went through the back door of the hospital. I saw a male doctor by himself. I compelled him to take the girl and care for her and for him to forget I was ever there. After the doctor took the girl, I rushed to the boardinghouse. I went straight to my bedroom, and I took out the picture of Katherine, Katherine Pierce, the girl I loved, the girl that lied to me and turned me. How is it even a possibility that Katherine did not die, but instead converted back into a human? How it also a possibility that the girl I rescued is not Katherine, but a girl that is physically identically to her. I have to go back the hospital. I have to find out the truth. I need to know who this girl is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a couple of hours since I dropped the girl off at the hospital. My mind has been swirling around. There are so many possibilities of who this girl is. This girl could be the vampire that made me believe that I loved her, made me into a vampire, and ruined my life. This girl could also just be an innocent girl. I must go back the hospital. I need to find out the truth about this girl. I looked at the clock in my room; it read 12:02 am. As soon as I saw the time, I went downstairs quickly and through the door to outside. I rushed to the hospital once again.

When I arrived at the hospital, I overheard two male doctors talking in front of a patient's room. They were talking about a girl named Elena Gilbert. The doctor that I saw earlier was one of the doctors in front of the room. He said "I do not remember someone dropping her off here. I just remember her being here".

The other doctor said "You have been working long hours. You need some rest".

The doctors walked away from the room and down the hall. I peered into the room. I saw a folder with pieces of paper. The folder had a sticker on it labeled 'Elena Gilbert'. If her last name is Gilbert, she is probably a descendent of Johnathon Gilbert, who was alive back in 1864. Maybe this girl is not Elena Gilbert. This girl could be Katherine that become human and gave herself the name, Elena Gilbert. I need to find out more information.

I heard a police officer about thirty feet away speaking to a female doctor. The police officer told the doctor, "Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were just found at the bottom of the water by Wickery Bridge in their car. I do not know how the girl got out of the car. It is amazing. I notified the girl's aunt. She is on her way."

I watched 'Elena' for a couple of minutes. I whispered to myself "I will find out who you are". After the couple of minutes, I went to the boarding house. I cannot even think clearly now. There are so many different theories in my mind about this girl. I need to relax now. I need some rest. After I get some rest, I will investigate and find out once and for all who this girl is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up at 10:00 am the next day. Zack was still sleeping. I could tell from his snoring. I took off the clothes I wore yesterday and while I was sleeping. I put on a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. After I got dressed, I went straight to the hospital. When I got to the hospital, I carefully went into Elena's room. Nobody was there. I heard someone going toward the room. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and I went into an area where nobody was at.

I heard a woman enter Elena's room. Elena said "Hi, Ms. Forbes".

"Hi, honey", the woman said softly with a hint of sadness.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remembered is my parents picking me up from the party", Elena said.

Mrs. Forbes was silent for a few seconds and said "Elena, after your parents picked you up, they lost control of the car. The car went over Wickery Bridge".

"Where are my parents? I have to see them" Elena said.

"I'm so sorry, Elena; but they did not make it"

"No! They cannot be! No!" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry", the woman whispered. Elena started to cry.

I heard another person go into the room. The person said "Elena". The person was a teenage boy.

Elena said Matt" sadly.

I could hear Matt footsteps move toward Elena. He started to cry a little too but not as much as Elena. He said to Elena "I'm so sorry". Elena started to cry a little bit louder.

Another boy entered the room. When he entered the room, Elena's cries lessened. She was not crying as much. She said "Jeremy I'm so sorry about mom and dad".

Jeremy started to cry a little bit. Elena said "Come here" to him and she hugged her brother.

Maybe this girl is not Katherine. The Katherine I knew was a conniving, manipulative being. The girl in that hospital room is a scared young girl. I need to find more information on this girl.

I left the hospital and went to town hall. Perhaps this girl was born in Mystic Falls. I went to the town clerk's office. I asked one of the female workers "Was Elena Gilbert born in Mystic Falls?" using compulsion.

The worker said "Yes, she was".

I told her "Please, give me a copy of her birth certificate" still using compulsion.

The worker turned around and copied Elena's birth certificate and gave me the copy of it. I told the worker "Thank you" and I turned around and left town hall. As soon as I got outside I looked at the birth certificate. It said that she was born Elena Gilbert in Mystic Falls General on June 22, 1992 and that her parents are Miranda and Grayson.

This girl does not seem to be Katherine Pierce. She seems to just be a girl named Elena Gilbert. But how does she look exactly look like someone that existed over a century ago? Even if she is in the same bloodline as Katherine, it is odd that she looks identical to her. Elena does not just look like Katherine the way family members do, but she looks a clone or a duplicate of Katherine. There is a chance that Elena is Katherine. It does not seem like it, but there is a possibility. I need to make sure Elena is not Kathrine. I need to figure out the connection between the two whether it is they are the same person or they are two different people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I need to investigate on Elena Gilbert. I need to find out the truth. There is a chance that it could be Katherine. But why would she have a birth certificate? If it is Katherine, I am going to get the truth about why she lied and manipulated me and my brother. I do not love Katherine. I never did even when I was a human. She compelled and made me believe that I truly loved her. She could have compelled anyone else. Why did she compel me? She ruined my life. I need answers for why she did it. If it is not Katherine, then I am going to leave town. I need to find out everything I can about this girl. I need the truth.

As I was leaving town hall, I saw a tall boy about six feet with tan skin, blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans walking toward the entrance of town hall. He looked to be about Elena's age. He must know her. I stopped him as he was walking. I went directly in front of him. I asked him "What's your name".

"My name is Brandon" the boy said

"Well Brandon, I need you to tell me everything you know about Elena Gilbert. Ok", I said using compulsion.

"Ok. Elena is a sophomore at Mystic Falls High School She has lived in town for her whole life. Her parents just died because their car went over Wickery Bridge. She has a little brother named Jeremy. She is dating Matt Donovan who is on the football team. She is best friends with Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. She is popular and a cheerleader." Brandon said.

"Thank you, Brandon. Forget we had this conversation".

"Ok" Brandon said. He turned around and went into town hall.

Elena has lived here all of her life. The information that I have been getting is pointing to the fact that Elena Gilbert is just Elena Gilbert and not Katherine Pierce. But I need to be exactly sure it is not Katherine.

I saw a woman in her thirties with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a white dress with white sandals walking toward town hall. I went toward her and asked her "Do you know where Elena Gilbert lives".

"Yes, she lives at 2104 Maple Street", the woman said.

"Thank you", I said. The woman started to walk toward town hall.

I went to Elena's house. Nobody was home. I went into the house. It looked like a typical family house. There were pictures all over. I went to the living room. By the window there were a few pictures not in frames. I looked through the pictures. A few of the pictures were of Elena's parents. One of the pictures was of a young girl about ten years old. I looked at the back of the picture. It said 'Elena Gilbert 2002'. The girl in the picture did look like a young version of Elena.

I went upstairs. I went into a room. The room was covered with posters from different video games and movies. This room must be Elena's brother's room. I went into another room. The room looked like it could be a teenage girl's room. There was picture of a horse on the wall. The bed in the room had white sheets; two pillows decorate with flowers, and a brown stuffed bear lying against the pillow on the left side of the bed. This must be Elena's room. I noticed a shelf that was filled with books, trophies, and pictures. I saw a book with 'the wording Elena Gilbert' on the front of it. I flipped through the book. The book had pictures of Elena and Elena's family and friends in it. One of the pictures was picture of Elena with the boy that was in the hospital that was named Matt. Matt is probably her boyfriend. In the picture, Matt is wearing a light blue bottomed down shirt with black khaki pants and black shoes. Elena is wearing a red strapless dress that goes down to just above her knee with her hair in a side ponytail. She is smiling in the picture. She looks so beautiful in the picture. She looks so young and innocent. I remember when I saw Katherine for the first time. I thought she was beautiful. When I looked into her eyes I saw a bit of mischief. When I looked at Elena's eyes in the picture, I saw innocence and warmth.

I hear someone opening the door. I put the book back where it was on the shelf originally. I opened the window and jumped out. This Elena Gilbert seems interesting. I need to know more about her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I left Elena's house, I went straight to the boarding house. It was 7:00 pm at night. Zack was not home. He must still be at work. I have not talked to him since I have returned to Mystic Falls. I know we do not have a close relationship, because he does not trust vampires. I want a better relationship with him. He is my only relative left besides Damon. Maybe if I stayed in town longer, Zack could see that he can trust me and realize that I am not just some blood thirsty apathetic vampire. I remember when I was human I had a father, a brother; I had a life. I just want a life now. I want to live somewhere where I can have a family and friends. It is crazy that it has been over 100 years since I have been human. I know I cannot become a human again, but I want to live like a human as much as I can. In my life, there is only one person that I can trust and that is Lexi. She is my best friend. She has helped me in the darkest times of my life. I do not get to see her often, but when I do I can just be myself, I want more people in my life like her.

When I saw that picture of Elena, it reminded me of a time when I was happy and had a life. She looked so happy and beautiful in that picture. She is still very beautiful, but she is devastated. She will not be sad forever. But it is going to talk some time.

When I saw that picture of her, I felt a connection. The first thought that came to my mind is that she is so beautiful. There are no other words to describe it. When I saw Katherine, I honestly thought she was beautiful. But the word 'beautiful' meant something differently to me back then. Back then it just meant attractive. But over the years the word has a deeper meaning to me. Being beautiful means someone being attractive inside and out. It means someone is radiate and is bright. I saw that when I saw Elena in that picture smiling. You can tell a lot about a person from their smile. Elena's smile is radiate and shows she is a nice girl. Katherine's smile was not like that. When Katherine was smiling, it was like she had a secret; a dangerous secret, and it was like she was planning something. I know that looks can be deceiving. But I think Elena could be someone very special.

Before I went to sleep for the night, I got one of journals from my shelf in my bedroom and started writing in it. I have had journals since my childhood. Journals and writing in them is a way I can express my thoughts and feelings. Also, I can read old journal entries and revisit past memories.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream. I was in the boarding house. I heard someone knock on the door. I opened the door. It was Elena. I could tell because it was the same dress that she was wearing in the picture I saw earlier. I asked her "What are you doing here".

"I am picking you up for our date, silly", dream Elena said. She then grabbed my hand and we went into her Steel Blue Metallic Ford Escape. She started to drive. She pulled the car in a parking spot. I noticed we were going to go into a restaurant. We both got out of the car. Dream Elena turned to me and said "This looks a very nice place, Stefan".

I said "Yeah, it does". The restaurant did look like a really nice restaurant. We went into the restaurant, where we talked. We talked about movies, television, music, history. We talked about everything. As she was talking, I kept staring at her. She was smiling. She looked so gorgeous and happy.

At the end of our date, she drove me back to the boarding house. When we got there, we both got out of the car. We walked to the front door. She turned to me and said "I had a great time tonight".

"So, did I", I said. There was a pause for about ten seconds. After the pause, dream Elena started to lean toward me and she started to turn her head to the right. I started to lean toward her and turned my head to the left. As we were about to kiss, I woke up. I looked at the clock. It was 8:00 am. I have to know Elena Gilbert.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I woke up, I got out of by bed and went toward my desk. My laptop was on my desk. I lift the top the laptop up and turned the laptop on. I must find more information on Elena Gilbert. I need to know the type of person she is. She seems like a nice girl, but I could be wrong. I thought Katherine was a nice girl, but then I found out who she really was.

A lot of teenagers post about their lives online. Teenagers nowadays are so opened. Back when I was human, teenagers were more closed off. They were modest and they did not express themselves as much as kids do today.

When my computer finally turned on, I typed the words 'Elena Gilbert' and 'Mystic Falls' into the Google website. I figured that Elena probably has some type of blog or a profile on a social media site where she posts about her life. A few links for 'Elena Gilbert Mystic Falls' showed up. One of the links was to Facebook. I clicked on it. It was Elena's Facebook profile. Her profile picture was her wearing a Mystic Falls High School cheerleading uniform with her boyfriend, Matt wearing a Mystic Falls High School Football jersey with jeans. Matt had his arm around Elena in the picture. They look like a happy couple. I am a little jealous looking at this picture. I never had a normal happy romantic relationship in my life. I thought that Katherine would be someone that I could be happy with and in a loving and committed relationship with, but I was wrong. I am also jealous, because Matt gets to be with Elena. It is crazy. I do not even know her, but I am a little bit envious over some boy being with her.

On Elena's Facebook page, there are lots of pictures of her with her family and friends. After looking at her pictures, I went to the page that showed her interests. A few of the movies she likes are _The Notebook_, _Juno_, and _Harry Potter_. A few of her favorite shows are _Grey's Anatomy_, _NCIS, _and _Bones_. Some of her favorite musical artists are Jamie Lidell, Sara Bareilles, and the Beatles. I looked at the listing for her favorite books. It seems that we have similar taste in literature. We both like _Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre_,_ The Grapes of Wrath_, and _The Great Gatsby_. Elena likes some American classics.

After looking at Elena's Gilbert Facebook page, I kind of have an idea of the type of person she is. She seems like a regular high school girl. She likes fashion, movies, and music. She likes to have fun. Elena also seems like a deep person. She loves to read books that make people think. She cares deeply about her family and friends. She seems like a great person.

After I was done looking for information about Elena online, I realized that I have not fed in a couple of days, so I got up and changed my clothes. I put on a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. I put on my black boots. After getting dressed, I went outside into the woods.

For the first few minutes of being in the woods, I did not see any animals. But then I heard a rabbit nibbling on something. The rabbit was not very far. I ran in the direction that the sound was coming from. The rabbit was nibbling on some grass. At the moment I saw the rabbit, I rushed to it, held on to it with both of my hands, bit it, and started to drink its blood. I drank its blood until it was dead.

Animal blood does not make me as strong as human blood does, but I will never go back to drinking human blood. Human blood turns me into something I do not want to be. It turns me into a monster. Being a vampire does not make me a monster. What makes me a monster is hurting and slaughtering innocent people. I am never going to go back to doing that.

When I was finished with feeding, I left the woods. I went to the hospital to check on Elena. I sneaked into the hospital. I made sure nobody saw me. If they did, I would compel them to forget me. I went in front of Elena's room. I looked into the room quickly. She was the only person in the room. I ran quickly into her room and besides her bed. Elena was sleeping. She looked so innocent and pretty. I heard someone walk toward the room. I ran out of the room in the direction opposite of the way the person was walking. I went into an area where nobody was at.

I heard the person go into a room. I could hear Elena in the room breathing and I could also hear another person in the room breathing as well. The other person in Elena's room must be the same person I heard walking less than a minute ago. Elena must have woken up at the moment, because I heard her say "Hi, Aunt Jenna", quietly.

"Hi", said Jenna. "I'm sorry I woke you".

"It's okay. I would have woken up anyway". Where is Jeremy", Elena said.

"He is at Matt' house. Kelly just got home yesterday", Jenna said.

"That's good", Elena said.

Jenna told Elena "I talked to the doctor earlier. He said that your health is good and that you are going to be able to some home in two days".

Elena said quietly, "Yeah, my health is good. But I'm not doing good. I can't believe mom and dad died. I can't believe it. What's going to happen now?''

"I do not know, but you, me and Jeremy are going to get through it together. Ok?"

"Ok", Elena said.

Elena is so devastated. She just lost both of her parents. I have lost many people in my lifetime, and it does not get any easier. But I know that Elena is going to get through this.

After listening to Elena and her aunt's conversation for a bit, I left the hospital. I know that to get to know Elena and to make sure she is not another Katherine, I have to talk to people that actually know her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the hospital, I decided to talk to the people that are close to Elena. If I want to know the true her, I need to talk to the people that are close to her.

I looked at my watch. It was 2:15 pm. Maybe the students at Mystic Falls High School are just getting out of school now. And maybe I can talk to a few of them. I used my super speed to get to the school. When I got to the school, I saw several school buses. I also saw students leaving the school. I saw a blonde lean girl with blue eyes wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals walking out of the school. I noticed that she was one of the girls in a few of the pictures on Elena's Facebook profile page. This girl can be one of the keys to finding out who Elena Gilbert is. I followed the girl carefully. She walked out of the school property and went into the town's square.

When there was nobody around her, I sped in front of her. I asked her "What's your name" using compulsion.

"My name is Caroline Forbes", the girl said.

"Caroline, do you know Elena Gilbert", I questioned her.

"Yeah, she is one of my friends".

"Caroline, I need you to tell me everything you know about Elena. Ok. I already know she is a cheerleader and that she is dating a boy named Matt. I also already know she has an aunt named Jenna and a brother named Jeremy. I need to know other information about Elena. Ok"

"Ok. Well she is fun. She knows how to have a good time. She is on the honor roll. She is best friends with me and Bonnie. She is very popular, as am I. She likes to write a lot. She is always writing in her diary. She totally loves Matt. They are always together. She is funny. She always makes me and Bonnie laugh. Her father was a doctor. She is very involved in the community. She does a lot of community service. She has volunteered in helping run blood drives and has helped in soup kitchens and shelters. Everyone in town loves her."

"Thank you, Caroline. You were very helpful". I compelled her to forget this conversation. Caroline started to walk again. Elena does sound like a good person. But I need to be absolutely sure she is the person that she seems to be. I need to talk to more people that know Elena.

I started to walk again and I noticed Matt, Elena's boyfriend, walking. He is probably walking to the hospital to visit her. He is one of the people that know Elena the best. If I want to know who Elena is, I need to talk to this boy. I walked to him and I went in front of him.

"Hello, Matt. My name is Stefan. I need you to tell me everything about Elena", I said compelling him.

"Elena is my girlfriend. I have known her my whole life. My mother was best friends with her mother. She has a brother named Jeremy. She is a cheerleader. She is in the tenth grade, like me. She is beautiful inside and out. She is so kind to everyone. She has a lot of friends. She is very caring. She is a hard worker. She does her best at whatever she does. She is fearless. She is so smart. She loves school. She loves to write. She writes a lot of short stories. When she babysits little kids, she reads them her short stories. She is so creative. She is a lot of fun. We always have fun together. We go mini golfing, bowling, and go to amusement parks. We also go to a lot of parties together. Elena makes me so happy. I love her".

"Thank you, Matt. I appreciate it. Now forget we had this conversation". Matt left.

From what I have heard and seen, Elena seems like a good person. Matt cares for her very much. He thinks so highly of her. I remember when I thought I felt that way for Katherine. I think I thought I felt that way not just because she was compelling me, but also because I wanted her to be a good person. Before Katherine, I always wanted to be with a girl who was beautiful inside and out. A girl that was caring toward others. A girl that was creative and smart. Maybe I wanted to be with a girl that had those qualities so much I made myself believe that Katherine embodied all of those traits. Elena seems like the type of girl that I have always wanted to be with. If I am going to find out once and for all if Elena is as great as a person as she seems to be right now, I need to do more than just ask people questions about her. I need to see how she acts. I need to witness what she saids to other people and what she does. I need to see for myself if she is the type of person I think she might be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After I talked to Matt and Caroline, I went back to the boarding house. When I got there Zach was there. He was in the kitchen making dinner. I did not go into the kitchen. Even though we are related, I am aware that he does not trust me. His entire family was killed because of vampirism I feel every time he looks at me, a vampire, he thinks of how vampirism killed his family. I am a reminder to him of how vampirism can destroy people's lives.

Upon hearing Zach cooking, I went up the stairs and I went straight to my room. I walked up to my shelf and pulled out my journal from 1864. I went to the page where I wrote about the first time I met Katherine. My journal entry from the day I met Katherine started out with "Today, I met the most beautiful woman I have ever met. She has perfect olive skin. She has beautiful brown eyes. Her name is Katherine Pierce." As I was reading this entry, I could not stop thinking how she deceived me. I truly believed she was this beautiful inside and out woman, but she was not. She was a manipulative liar. I. I did not think she could be this awful being. I did not take the time to think and consider the fact that she may not be the person she pretended to be. I will not make the same mistake twice. I am going to make sure Elena is the sweet innocent girl she seems to be.

After I looked at old journal entries from 1864, I started writing in my new journal. I wrote all about what Matt and Caroline told me. I also wrote about how Elena seems to be, and how I think she may just be an innocent girl. I hope that Elena is the person I think she is. It would be a shame, if she was not.

It was finally night time. I went to bed early, since I was tired. While I was sleeping, I had a dream that was quite vivid. In the dream I was in Mystic Falls High School. I was standing by the lockers. A locker was opened. I took a couple of books and a couple of binders out of it. I was wearing a navy blue shirt and blue jeans with black boots. I looked down the hall to my right and I saw Elena wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and black Converse shoes with her hair down talking to Caroline who had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a white sundress with black sandals. I knew it was Elena and not Katherine in the dream, because Caroline said "goodbye Elena" when they finished talking.

After Caroline said goodbye, Elena walked toward me. When she got close to me, we faced toward each other and then Elena said "Hi, Stefan". Before I could say hi back, she kissed me. The kiss was a short kiss, but it was sweet and romantic. After the kiss, Elena said to me "Let's go to class now".

"Alright" I said and then we went into a classroom where there were a few students and a teacher already there. In the dream we went to six different classes together and we had lunch together. I was so happy. I constantly was smiling. At the end of the day, I drove me and Elena to the boarding house in my red 1963 Porsche. When we got to the boarding house, we went straight to my bedroom. We both sat on my bed and then we started kissing.

A minute after kissing, Elena pulled. She said "Do you know how easy it is to fool you".

"What are you talking about, Elena" I asked her.

"Remember when you were seventeen years old and a poor orphan girl stayed with you?"

"No", I whispered.

"Yes. I am not Elena. I am Katherine." After 'Elena' said this, I woke up.

That dream was so vivid. It makes me doubt my perception of Elena right now. I know there is a chance she might not be the person that I think she is. But I think she is the person that she seems to be. My biggest fear is that she will end up being Katherine and I will make the same mistake that I did in 1864. I cannot and will not make the same mistake twice. I will not be manipulated and deceived by Katherine again. I will find out the truth whether if it is Elena is just a sweet young girl or if she is Katherine, an evil manipulative being.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

That dream I just had felt too real. I know that dreams are just merely reflected on people's subconscious. But what if this dream is more than that? What if this dream is a sign letting me know that Elena is actually Katherine? Or what if is telling me that Elena is related to Katherine and that she is the same type of person as the woman that deceived me so many years ago? I need to look into Elena's family history.

After I decided that I must get information on Elena's family history, I got dressed. I put on a black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. After I got dressed, I realized I had not feed in a couple of days. I need to feed as soon as possible. I went down stairs and then I left the boarding house and went straight to the woods.

When I got the woods, I did not see any animals at first. But after a minute of being there, I saw a rabbit hopping toward me from a distance. I ran toward the rabbit, snatched it, and starting feeding on it. After I stopped feeding, I stopped hearing the rabbit's heartbeat. It was now dead. I wiped off the little bit of blood that was on my mouth. I started walking toward the hospital.

When I got the hospital, I went to Elena's room. Nobody was in the room. I saw a young female nurse walking past the room. I went toward her. I said "Excuse me. Where is Elena Gilbert"?

"She just got released one hour ago. She is at home now", the nurse said.

"Thank you. Forget we had this conversation. And forget you ever saw me" I told her using compulsion.

Even though Elena nor her friends and family are here, I can still get information on her family history. I walked toward the hospital's secretary office. A woman who was in her mid to late 50's was in the office. The woman had dark brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders. She was wearing blue scrubs. She had blue eyes and light skin. She was wearing a name tag that was labeled "Julia"

"Hi, Julia" I said.

"How may I help you" the woman asked me.

"I need you to make copies of Elena Gilbert's medical records as well as the records of everyone in her family that you have, and I need you to give them to me" I said compelling the woman.

"Yes, I will get you those copies. Just hold on." The woman left. She came back ten minutes later. "Here are the copies you wanted"

"Thank you very much" I said.

"You're welcome" the woman said in return.

"Forget you met me. Forget you made those copies" I told her using compulsion.

"Ok" the woman said. After she said that I turned around and walked away and left the hospital.

After I exited the hospital, I saw a bench in an area where nobody was at. I went toward the bench and sat down. I received a lot of records. I looked at Elena's records first. She has only been to the hospital a few times in her life. The first time when she went to the hospital was in 2003, when she broke her arm, because she fell. The second time she went to the hospital was back in September, when she had to get stitches. And then the third time she was in the hospital was this week.

I looked at her brother's records next. He has been to the hospital more times than Elena has been to. He has had broken bones and has received multiple stitches during his life. He seems like a very active and accident prone boy, like many young boys his age. I also looked at Elena's father's records. In his records, it indicated that he was a doctor working at Mystic Falls General. He worked at the hospital a little over twenty years.

After I looked at Jeremy's medical records, I started looking at Elena's mother records. She was born in Mystic Falls. In her records, it showed she was pregnant in 1993 and that she was carrying a boy, who was Jeremy. In the records, it did not show her being pregnant in 1992 with Elena. According to the records, Miranda only gave birth to one child, Jeremy. Miranda Gilbert is not Elena's biological mother! Elena is adopted!

I know I cannot look into Katherine's family. If somebody found out I was looking into her family, it would be like 1864 all over again. I need to keep a low profile. I cannot let people find out I am a vampire. I am aware that there is a chance I might not be able to find out if Elena is in the same bloodline as Katherine. But I can find out if she is indeed Katherine or is like Katherine by finding as much information on her as possible and observing the way she acts. I will find who Elena truly is. I will find out the type of person she really is. I hope she is the kind-hearted girl she seems to be. But if I discover she is an evil deceitful person, I will be glad that I know that before I could get hurt or something worse than that.


End file.
